Break Up
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Breaks up are hard but what happens when Sonette the Hedgehog and Teagan Fox break up after dating for 18 months? What happens for the pair to end their relationship and even their friendship? What has Sonette forgotten?


Sonette the Hedgehog walks home after a long day working. All she has been doing in the last three months is working, chasing after the Hunters and race. She hasn't had time for herself in a long time. How can she have the time? She needs the money for a house, for a future for Lilith. She is a single mother and for Teagan as well. She buys Teagan her computers or anything else but it doesn't come cheap. Sonette yawn as she looks at the orange sky, it was a five o'clock start again. She was a little worried about Teagan though, she seemed mad at Sonette for the week, she doesn't know why either which bugs her, a lot. As she walks in she saw Teagan Fox walks upstairs. Sonette looks at her confused as Sonic the Hedgehog walks over.

"You're in trouble now sis." Sonic warns her. Sonette looks at him shock.

"What do you mean?" Sonette asks confused.

"You need to talk to Teagan." Sonic tells her, walking off to the kitchen. Sonette sighs as she walks to hers and Teagan's room to see Teagan sitting by the window.

"Hey." Sonette greets and Teagan sighs as she shakes her head.

"Is that all you got to say?" Teagan asks, looking over. Sonette saw anger in Teagan's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sonette asks as she walks over and Teagan turns to face her.

"I don't know, you tell me." Teagan replies and Sonette sighs, she has forgotten something, something important. Is wasn't her birthday since they were in the month of August. What was it? "You don't remember, of course." Teagan said as she goes to walk pass Sonette but Sonette grabs her, pulling her back.

"Teagan, tell me what I have done wrong?" Sonette asks.

"No, you should have remembered! Sonic remembered, Amy remembered, everyone else remembered but you!" Teagan shouts, breaking free and push Sonette who sighs. She has never seen Teagan this mad at her. Not in the 18 months of dating. "All I asked was you not to work today and you ignored me!" Teagan shouts and Sonette sighs.

"I don't understand." Sonette tells her and Teagan shakes her head with tears in her eyes. Once again Sonette has forgotten an important day to her, why does she always do this and acts so dump about it.

"Of course, you expect me to remember all the dates and plans you have but you can't even remember one day. Is this really how our relationship is?" Teagan asks. Sonette sighs as she starch the back of her head. She was really bad when it came to remembering thing so she always wrote things down. What has she missed to make Teagan so mad? Sure she has done stupid things before, but Teagan has never ever been this mad at her before. She has done forgotton something truly important for Teagan to be this mad. Teagan sighs. "I'm done." Teagan tells her and Sonette looks at her shock.

"What?" Sonette said shock.

"I'm done, I am not doing this anymore Sonette. I mean nothing to you now." Teagan tells her.

"Teagan that isn't true." Sonette tells her.

"Really, when was the last time we hanged out, alone? Hell when was the last time we went on a date?" Teagan asks and Sonette sighs, she can't remember. "And all I ask from you was to keep today free and you…" Teagan starts, pushing Sonette. "And you forgot my family's anniversary." Teagan finished and Sonette looks at her shock. Her family's anniversary, they day they died in that accident. Was it really today?

"Oh… Teagan… I." Sonette said, she was speechless. The one day she had to remember.

"I'm not doing this anymore Sonette, it's over." Teagan tells her.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Sonette asks shock and Teagan nods.

"You couldn't even remember my family's anniversary! Why should we keep dating?" Teagan asks and Sonette sighs as she grabs Teagan's hips.

"Teagan, please." Sonette pleads and Teagan push her away, not wanting Sonette near her at the moment.

"No, I am over it! I am the one who does all the work! I am the one who has to clean up after you when you do the wrong thing! Well guess what, I am not going to look after you anymore!" Teagan shouts. Teagan then grabs a red large suitcase on the bed. Sonette sighs, she didn't see it when she walked in. "Goodbye Sonette the Hedgehog." Teagan whispers as she walks out, closing the door. Sonette felt tears in her eyes as she turns around to face her dressing table with her make-up, perfume and jewellery on it. Sonette screams in anger as she slides it all off and sits down. How could she lose Teagan? The one person that knew Sonette, cared for her. She's gone, forever. Sonette breaks down in tears as she place her hands on her head. Without noticing, Sonic walks in and sighs as he walks over and wraps his arms around her. Sonette let her hands drop as she looks back at Sonic with tears in her eyes.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Sonette asks softly.

"She's staying with Blaze." Sonic replies and Sonette sighs.

"Why, out of all days, why did I forget?" Sonette whispers and Sonic sighs.

"I'm sorry sis." Sonic said and Sonette shakes her head.

"That won't bring Teagan back." Sonette whispers and Sonic sighs.

"No, it won't." Sonic said.

"Just leave me alone." Sonette said as she got up and walks to her bathroom, washing her face. She heard her phone ringing so she grabs it to see it was Fiona. She sighs as she sits it down and lets it ring out. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Sonette." Sonic said. Sonette looks in the mirror to see Sonic standing in the doorway. "I'm not going anywhere." Sonic tells her.

"Why didn't I remember?" Sonette asks. "The one bloody day I needed to remember and I… I forgot." Sonette said and Sonic walks over. "I'm hopeless, I lost the one person that… that…" Sonette starts and breaks down in tears, giving Sonic a hug and Sonic sighs. "This is the third time Sonic." Sonette cries and Sonic sighs. It was. She dated Aleena Fox for a year, Knuckles for 11 months and now Teagan. The pair have been dating for over a year.

"I'm sure you and Teagan can work this out." Sonic said and Sonette shakes her head.

"She hates me." Sonette whispers. "As she said, she told me to have today off but I forgot. She doesn't want to be around, she does all the work and clean up after me and she is over it. I don't even remember the last time her and I have hanged out, alone or even been on a date." Sonette explains and Sonic sighs.

"Sonette." Sonic whispers.

"I'm over love." Sonette whispers and Sonic looks at her shock. Sonette lets Sonic go, wiping her eyes and walks back into the room. She starts cleaning up her mess and Sonic follows her.

"You can't give up." Sonic tells her.

"I can." Sonette said. "Go away Sonic." Sonette tells him. Sonic sighs as he walks out, knowing Sonette won't listen to him. Sonette closes her door and sighs. She walks to the dressers draws, opening the bottom one and digs through, finding a bottle of whisky. Sonette grabs it and opens it, taking a sip and sighs. She sits down and kept drinking. She has three more bottle hidden in the room, She spent the rest of the afternoon drinking. When Sonic walks back in, Sonette has three empty bottles around her and she finishes her fourth. Sonic shakes his head as Sonette drops the fourth empty bottle. "All gone." Sonette said in a childish voice. Sonic walks over, kneeling in front of her. Sonette moans as she looks up at him and Sonic sighs.

"Come on, you're staying with me." Sonic tells her as he stands up and picks Sonette up bridal style. Sonette didn't fight, she just slumbers into Sonic arms as he walks out. He saw Amy Rose standing by the stairs and sighs as Amy walks over.

"She isn't coping." Amy whispers.

"Far from it." Sonic said.

"What do we do Sonic?" Amy asks.

"I don't know Ames, what can we do?" Sonic replies and Amy sighs.

"I told Teagan what's going on." Amy whispers and Sonic nods.

"I better get her to my place for a while. Staying here won't help her much." Sonic said.

"Good idea." Amy said and sighs. "It's late, you should get going." Amy tells Sonic who nods as he walks down stairs. It was dark outside. Then Teagan walks in and looks down. Sonic looks at Sonette who was fast asleep.

"I forgot a few things." Teagan whispers.

"Just be careful, there are four empty bottles on the floor in the room." Sonic warns her and Teagan sighs.

"I can't believe I forgot about them." Teagan whispers as she walks off and Sonic sighs.

"This isn't your fault Sonic." Amy tells him.

"I know Sonette, I should have known she forgot. If I just reminded her like I was going to, they wouldn't be in this mess." Sonic explains and Amy sighs. "You know Sonette's past when it comes to this, what if she tries to kill herself again?" Sonic said and Amy looks at him shock, then sighs as Teagan walks over.

"It's true, she could." Teagan said.

"I need to keep her close." Sonic tells them. "She's my sister, it's my job." Sonic adds. Teagan sighs.

"I shouldn't be as mad as I am, she has been working so hard. She is under a lot of stress, especially with the Hunters trying to take down all their workshops." Teagan admits. "Maybe this is my fault for expecting so much from her."

"We will worry about this tomorrow, I just need to get her to my place and to bed." Sonic said and Teagan nods as she walks off. Sonic sighs as he runs home. He walks in to see Rosie the Fox and Miles 'Tails' Prower waiting.

"How is she?" Rosie asks worry.

"Asleep." Sonic replies, kicking the door close. Rosie sighs as she walks over, taking Sonette's shoes off.

"This can't happen again, it can't." Rosie whispers.

"Let's just get her to bed." Sonic tells her and Rosie nods. They walk to Sonette's room and Rosie pulls back the sheets. Sonic lays her down, then tucks her in. Rosie sighs as she walks out and Sonic kiss Sonette on the forehead. 'We will work this out sis, I promise.' Sonic thought as he walks out, closing the door and sighs.

"We can't let history repeat itself." Rosie tells Sonic as Tails walks over.

"It won't Rosie." Sonic tells her.

"What will happen between Sonette and Teagan? Do you think they can get back together?" Tails asks and Sonic sighs.

"Who knows, I guess only time will tell." Sonic replies. "You two should head back, I got Sonette, I promise." Sonic tells them.

"Good idea, come on Rosie." Tails said and Rosie nods.

"Okay, but tell her I will be by tomorrow." Rosie tells Sonic who nods. Rosie and Tails walks out and Sonic sighs as he walks back into Sonette's room. Sonic walks over and sighs as Sonette slowly opens her eyes.

"Sonic." Sonette whispers.

"Hey sis." Sonette said and Sonette sighs.

"Do you think Teagan could ever forgive me?" Sonette asks softly.

"I don't know sis, she could." Sonic replies and Sonette sighs.

"I wouldn't forgive me." Sonette whispers and Sonic sits down.

"Just rest, okay. We will worry about that tomorrow." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods as she closes her eyes. Sonic sighs, all he can do is be here for her.

* * *

 **So that's it… that's all there is… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
